Work has been carried out on a number of structural problems related to proteins derived from the HIV-l virus. These include the DNA binding domain of the integrase, the NEF protein and the p7 nucleocapsid protein. The high resolution three-dimensional structure of the dimeric DNA binding domain of HIV-l integrase has been determined. In addition, work on complexes of a double zinc binding domain of the transcription factor GATA-l and the ETS-l transcription factor with their cognate DNA target sites are underway.